1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a male connector, a female connector, and a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some communication devices internally have a backplane and multiple boards connected substantially perpendicularly to the backplane. Plug connectors or jack connectors are attached to the backplane. A corresponding jack connector or plug connector is attached to one end of each of the boards to be connected. The backplane and each of the boards are electrically connected by connecting the jack connector and the plug connector.
In recent years, signal transmission rates have become higher, and some connectors, formed of the jack connector and the plug connector, have multiple signal transmission contacts two-dimensionally arranged and closely incorporated.
For related art, reference may be made to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-218119 and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2005-522012.